Balance
by NoWhere ManX
Summary: Two people who care for each other are muddled by their own thoughts and circumstances. Life is never easy. Takes place directly after “The Crossroads of Destiny.”
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before we begin I would like to state that this is my interpretation of this series all the way up to events of "The Crossroads of Destiny." I'll let everyone that reads this story know that, I always try to be fair to what I've witnessed in the series, I'm honest with characters and I don't believe in character bashing. But I also don't believe in making a sinner out of a saint. I've been writing far too long and hold too much respect for this series and its characters to cheapen it with stupid stuff like that. Anyway, enjoy everyone!

Book I: Balance

Chapter 1

"Distractions"

Water is simple.

It bends and flows throughout the land, reaching the many seas and the oceans. It cools the body. It enriches the soul. It gives existence. It is the life bringer.

It is simple.

Water does not require any special conditions, rules, or boundaries. It simply is. It is this reason why Katara seeks the solace of her element tonight. She seeks the simplicity of the stream for everything else in her life is not simple.

The heavenly light of the full moon gleams overhead as cool tendrils of water rip around her body in jagged displays. Her clear blue eyes are like steel as she focuses, drifting even further into her concentration. She twists and turns, her slender arms flowing and moving in the gentle circular patterns while the water she draws from a nearby river follows suit.

There is a slight distraction. Her thoughts become turbulent for just a second. For just a tiny bit of an instant she sees _his_ young kind face, ashen and pale. He's hurt and falling to the earth…a bitter memory from two days ago. This vision nearly causes her to lose all of her concentration, but quickly she regains her composure, with a steady breath, she continues.

Streams of water continued to spiral around her, each second spinning faster and faster building momentum. She continued to siphon more and more into her work, almost till the river beside her was nearly dry and all the water was consumed in the wild madness of her wielding. Normally she wouldn't attempt such a daring maneuver in practice, but with everything that's happened lately, she desperately needed the distraction, plus this night she felt so deeply centered with her element that it seemed almost anything was within reach.

Faster and faster the water circled her, till finally she summoned a quick geyser underneath her that propelled her into the air; just seconds before she unleashed the full might of her casting. Tidal waves poured from all sides dousing the ground below her for as far as she could see.

Her feet softly touch down onto the soft ground, as she releases a deep breath, quieting the swirling reservoir of chi energy she called forth. A moment later, her clear blue eyes observe her bending's display.

Under normal circumstances she would have been pleased with the amount of power and awesome control she just displayed, but it honestly was the furthest thing from her mind because in truth, water is simple, but life is not.

-o-

Katara tried to clear her thoughts so she could begin to arrange another sequence but she realized her heart wasn't into it. Even though she keenly was in tuned with the waters this night, everything just didn't feel right. Her thoughts continually kept drifting back to the Avatar or, what she simply knew him by, Aang.

Two days have past since their escape from Ba Sing Se. During the last battle Aang suffered a near fatal injury by the hands of Azula the Fire Lord's prodigy daughter. If it wasn't for the assistance of Iroh, Azula's own uncle, Katara wasn't certain either of them would have survived.

The moment all of them were on Appa and into the air, she wasted no time putting to use, the spiritual water she was given from Master Pakku. She didn't know all of what made that water so special, but she was eternally grateful none-the-less, because Aang awoken moments later, his soft gray eyes gazing solely on her. And she wasted no time drawing him into her arms, her tears falling with every action.

But his time with her was short. He spared only a few words with her then drifted off again. Since then, Aang had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past two days. And during that time Katara had been by his side doing whatever she could to help him.

She would have been with him now, should have been, but the continued insistence from both Sokka and Toph made her consider taking a few hours away for herself. She agreed but it was only on the condition that they promised to come get her if anything changed.

Finding a few moments of freedom, she realized her thoughts were too cluttered to find any ease with sleep, so she went about the only other thing she could think about to occupy her time; bending.

Standing here mixing and swirling with her element around her in the midnight air, proved somewhat relaxing. But it could not fully settle her mood.

She missed him.

Seeing Aang drawing and bending beside her or simply observing her skill from a distance, seeing his bright smiling face right beside her, easily keeping up with all of her movements.

At first she always felt jealous that bending came with such ease to him, where it took her a lifetime to develop. But time soon eroded those feelings and she was simply comforted to know there was something that only the two of them could share. It felt special.

But now it was like nothing and she hated this feeling. No. 'Feeling' right wasn't really the word. It was more like: incomplete, unbalanced. Like a little piece of herself was locked away within the body of that air bender and it was only unleashed when the two of them were together.

She pauses as her thoughts are hit with a certain sense of clarity. It is because she realizes now, just how much of her world he suddenly occupied. When did this all happen? Was it the many talks at night, the hugs, and encouraging words? How did he become so much apart of her so soon when they haven't even known each other for a year yet?

"He would hate to see you like this," she says to herself. Her gaze falls to her own reflection in the dark blue water of the restored river. Her bronzed skin and bright blue eyes, stare right back at her, illuminated by the moonlight. Her own words echoing within her, for the truth they held, but even still her thoughts continued to drift.

There was so much that was going wrong right now. They just suffered a major defeat at the combined hands of both Zuko and Azula. The attack that was being staged by the Earth Country against the Fire Nation during the black sun now seemed to be held in limbo. And the last free major city Ba Sing Se had fallen.

There was so much wrong in the world right now, so much that she refused to let all those other things in. Besides, without the Avatar there wasn't supposed to be any chance whatsoever, right? Her eyes closed as she sighed, betrayed by her own heart, because he wasn't just the Avatar to her, not anymore.

They were connected somehow. From the moment they first met, there had been some understanding, a sort of feeling that they shared. And that's why the bond between the two of them was so special. They brought balance to each other's lives, in a way that no other seemed to do. And this was why she was fiercely spinning her threads of water before. It was something anything to distract her from that connection she was missing.

"What is Aang to me?" It was a question she's been asking herself a lot recently. A month of go the question would have seemed to be easy. He was the Avatar, the prophesized savior of the world. He was kind. He was sweet. He was a child and yet still one of the wisest person's she's ever met.

Aang was all these things, but this didn't say what he was to her. She wasn't sure. She didn't know if she'd ever be sure but there was one thing she was certain of, because of Aang, she found the meaning of hope.

Katara's deliberation is suddenly broken, as she sees her brother running over the hill. Sokka, even though he was out of breath still managed to say, "Aang's awake…" And even as chaotic the world seemed to be; she could start believing in hope again.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again folks, I'm gonna be honest with you I have a general idea of where I want this fic to go, but ultimately its progression will be up to you. Review, give insight, comments, criticisms, because your involvement will benefit from it and trust me I have some interesting ideas for this story.

Also people that are looking for the final chapter for "The One I Still Love…" I haven't forgotten about you and its still in the works.

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Book I: Balance

Chapter 2

"Crossroads"

The Avatar is dead, but Aang the Airbender still lives.

There is only darkness where Aang is. It is a dismal shadowy realm that exists in between both worlds. It is a place where the lines that define reality and the unknown seem to mix and blur, in some sort of intricate dance. Every so often the world of the real resurfaces and scant images appear. Aang sees dozens of cloudy skies. Mammoth flying furry beasts and chattering voices, he faintly recalls hearing tales about Kings of Earth or perhaps an Earth King.

He thinks they're not real, only more tricks of the darkness that once sought him before, so Aang dismisses these images. But there is one that he always holds onto; a beautiful blue eyed; dark skinned face that keeps watch over him. His spirit reverberates from her soft kind words talking to him. He feels only warmth every time she speaks. Comfort.

But soon the Avatar drifts farther and farther into the black. He hears voices of himself a thousand times and a thousand lives before. Sometimes he has a deep concerned voice, sometimes its light-hearted and at ease. Sometimes he's old, sometimes he's young, and sometimes he's even male or female.

The voices are so very different, yet they are all still apart of his makeup. And they all saying the same thing, "_You must decide… Power or contentment… Love or perfection…_"

"What do you mean?" the young bender shouted back to the endless void. His confusion is evident, but deep down inside he knew their meaning. It was an eternal battle he waged within himself before.

The darkness swirled and collected, and soon his question was rewarded with a blissful image. Then he sees her, just as radiant and beautiful as the day he first awoken and set eyes on her. He sees himself with her, a bit older, taller, and straighter. But it's still him and he's with her. They look happy, so very happy.

But then a voice that sounds unmistakably like the wizen Guru Pathik, calls above all the others, "_How long will your happiness last, when the banners of the Fire Nation covers the whole planet?_"

Aang tries to ignore their words; he just wanted to focus on the image. Focus on the warmth of feelings this girl always seems to invoke within him. To maintain his fantasy just a little longer.

"_The role of the Avatar is of nobility, dedication, and sacrifice_," Guru Pathik continues, "_You must release all that binds you to this world, or you will never fulfill your destiny_."

"But, I love her!" he shouted back to Pathik, to his past selves, to destiny itself if need be. He didn't want this responsibility, this destiny. He never wanted this. He just wanted… "I can't let her go…"

"_Then you will lose everything…_" the light of the image dims and fades as the sun completely blackens, making way for flame emblem flags held in the marching hands of hundreds, thousands, millions... Continually they march; extending their reach till it covers the globe. There is only death and destruction left in their wake as the years of wars continues. One war after another till there is nothing left of this world but a dead rock. One by one, he witnessed the death of everyone he loves, even her who he's always fought with everything inside of him to protect.

The images fade away to nothing and there is Aang only left with himself. It is quiet here, the only sounds that is constant is his occasional breath. His mind swirled with thoughts as the weight of his reality finally hits him. He understands now. He was now at a crossroad at his life. The center of two points that will dictate how, not only his life will proceed, but that of the whole word.

He recalled her image one last time, burning it forever into memory. Into the black, he called her name out one final time. His voice seeps of the bitter sorrow of it all, because he's made his decision. In order to protect everyone, the ones he loves, and the _one_ he loves, he must allow his heart to die.

"I'm sorry Katara…"

The Avatar lives, but Aang the Airbender is dead.

-o-

Aang lets out a small groan as he starts crawling way back to the world of the living. He blinked several times since his vision was a bit hazy and blurry. It was dark, but then he realized it was probably pass midnight also. Faint afterimages still seemed to echo within his mind but the most prevalent was his ultimate decision.

"Hey, hey he's up!" he hears a familiar male voice shout, as Aang looks to his right. "I gotta tell Katara…" Sokka cries and without wasting anymore time scurried off over the hill in search of his sister.

He moved so fast Aang hadn't the change to tell him to stop. He wasn't sure if he could face her right now, so soon after his choice, if ever.

Quickly after Aang was confronted by a wall of white fur and a very oversized wet tongue, "Hey buddy! You missed me too," he laughed joyfully, while giving Appa a great hug, Momo chattering around the two of them excitedly. Aang gives a laugh again while sliding from under his air buffalo.

"It's good to have you back, Twinkle-toes," Toph greeted, giving him a playful slug to the shoulder. He sighed, that was going be numb in the morning. "You had Sweetness and the rest of us worried," Toph continued, and then before he could say anything about it, the young earthbender quickly wrapped her powerful little arms around him in a tight affectionate little hug. But just as quickly as the action was performed, Toph released him and was around the other side of the campfire, putting in a slight cough from the seemingly awkward gesture.

Aang could do nothing but smile. Despite her tough exterior, Toph was just as soft as a badgermouse on the inside. He just wouldn't say that out loud though; she still punched like an oxenboar.

"Aang!" the Airbender heard calling from behind him and it caused him to stop.

-o-

It was as if a breath she didn't know she was holding was finally released, the moment she sees him. Katara looks at Aang as if she didn't believe her brother's words. As if it would be impossible for him to come back and to be well again. That the connection, the bond, she'd been missing for these past two days could be rekindled again. She doesn't even bother of wiping the tears that have formed at her eyes, because she knows there would be no end to them anytime soon.

He continues to stare back at her; his rich gray eyes staring into her clear water blue ones. She is more beautiful than he ever remembered. He knew she was pretty girl in the day of light, but in the moonlight she looked simply breath taking. The silvery light seemed to make her eyes shimmer, bathing her caramel skin in a radiant light.

He can't seem to build up the strength to turn away from her, but he didn't have to, she simply padded over and threw her arms around him, drawing him in so close. "You had us all worried. I thought I'd…" she whispers to him, but then stopped. She doesn't want to say how deeply concerned she was. She doesn't want to burden him with her overactive worrying.

For a single second of weakness, he closes his eyes, savoring the interiority of the moment. The soft snug feeling of her arms around him, her intoxicating fragrance that seemed to be a gentle blending of jasmine and the few fresh drops of rain, the soft tickling prick of her dark hair against his skin, her valley of tears that were mixing with his own.

God, he was crying too.

All he wanted to do is to give in. He wanted to drift into the warmth of her embrace. But he can't. He had to be strong enough for the both of them now. With a surprisingly strong grip he gently eased her hands from around him, while taking a step back. Putting some more distance between the two of them.

"I'm sorry that I worried you all," he softly says, giving her a modest bow. She notices that he said, "you all," but his eyes were resting solely on her. His voice was even now, with hardly a trace of emotion. Without another word his eyes trailed down to the ground, then finally looking away.

The dismissal was so abrupt that Katara was literally speechless; luckily her brother was seldom without words. "It's alright, big guy," Sokka grinned coming in between the two of them, "Now that you're back, we have to figure out our next move, since Ba Sing Se is having a Fire Nation slumber party. Come on, the Earth King is over here…" he added ushering Aang off.

Katara watches in almost disbelief as Aang trails away from her, not with even a second glance her way. Its not a moment later when she hears, "Ah, Avatar Aang, you've awaken. That's splendid! Maybe you could…"

-o-

"Are you ok?" Katara paused turning to Toph, the young earthbender held a frown that seemed could match her own. "I may be blind but even that seemed a little…" she started.

"I'm fine," Katara states cutting her off. The waterbender wiped her eyes, and formed what could be considered a close resemblance to a smile. "I'm just glad Aang's with us again," she replies weakly.

Toph signed and shrugged while walking away from her, "If you say so…" But the younger girl soon returned wrapping the waterbender in her arms. It proved to be too much, because that was when Katara really broke apart.

"I have seriously, gone over my hug quota for this month.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: So pretty much we've reached the premise for the rest of this story. How the rest of this will go, is mainly determined by this. Also just to let everyone know, this won't be a story solely about drama and romance, I'm a big, big, big action guy as well. I can't wait till I can get into some bending fights.

Anyway, thank you the small amount of you that have reviewed. The amount I've received so far was more than I was expecting, since I'm starting a new story in a series I have no prior fanfiction history with. I also wasn't expecting to have a new chapter so soon. But these chapters are easy to make because they're small. In the future when the story comes more in depth expect larger gaps in between chapters.

Ok I've said enough now. Hope everyone enjoys this addition, and…

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Book I: Balance

Chapter 3

"Despair"

A week has passed since Aang and the others made their escape from the great earth city of Ba Sing Se. Despite the occasional break for supplies and the continuing of Aang's bending training, the group seemed to be at a lost for what their next move would be.

The only course of action they all could agree on was making a slight detour to Kyoshi Island to drop off the Earth King and his bear Bosco. When they arrived they were greeted with the Kyoshian's usually festive nature, complete with foaming mouth man and all.

The Kyoshi Island and its people always seemed to brighten the hearts of the travelers but when the group arrived they were met with even more troubling news. There hadn't been any word from Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors. This news, plus the authentic uniforms that Azula and her group were found in, had all of them worried, especially Sokka. His only reassurance was his faith in Suki's abilities and skills. He knew she was ok, but it didn't stop him from being bothered.

The group stayed in Kyoshi for three days to recuperate and restock up, before moving on. What should have been a joyous break, brought yet another concern to the young travelers weary shoulders.

-o-

She is Katara of the Southern Water tribe:

The morning was beautiful that Katara awoke to. She could smell the brisk refreshing scent of the sea mixed with the cool dew of the new morning. The sun, which was beginning to make its journey across the horizon, was displaying a magnificent palette of orange, pinks, and purples overlooking the morning skies. It looked so beautiful that she wished she had someone to share the sight with him.

Automatically her thoughts went to Aang. They spent so many sunrises in each other's company in the past. It was an unavoidable occurrence since they both tended to be early risers much to the chagrin of her brother. But regardless it was nice. Those quiet moments between the two of them or when it was just light talking. It was private, intimate. Just nice…

A frown crossed her face and her features darken slightly as she started to dwell on the more recent past. There was a change now, between them. It wasn't anything she could really label, it was just small things; trivial things that she realized in the past that she had taken for granted, but oh god she realized now how much she really relied on.

It wasn't so much he didn't talk to her, being in a group with four total people, it was impossible to ignore anyone, but the warmth, the pleasant glow that seem to come to his gray eyes whenever he looked at her seemed to dim ever so slightly. The quiet, peaceful moments between the two of them, they seemed to be faint memories of the past, almost as if they never existed in the first place.

"He's probably going through something," she reasoned. She kept forgetting that even thought Aang appeared to be an ordinary twelve-year-old boy, with no worries or cares, but in truth, the weight of the world seemed to be on his small shoulders. The fate of all the Nations depended on his actions now.

He commanded a power and a responsibility that she thought she could never understand. How difficult is it to know that you're the sole harbinger of peace, in the war torn times they were living in.

She could understand the burden; in fact it was something she admired him for. How he's was able to attend and meet every challenge that came his way with a bright smile and unlimited amount of confidence was simply amazing to her. She only wished, if there was something that was bothering him that he would talk to her again.

She missed him…

-o-

He is Sokka of the Southern Water tribe:

He heard his sister as she rose up and went to start her day. He noticed how particularly quiet she was trying to be, possibly trying not to disturb him, believing he must still be asleep. But in truth, he hadn't slept the night.

How could he?

His mind had been wracking over the disappearance of the Kyoshi warriors all night long. No, to be honest all he could really think about was Suki. It didn't go past his notice the uniforms; Ty Lee and Mai were dawning, when they found them in the throne room of Ba Sing Se.

He knew how much each of the Kyoshi warriors took pride in being a living representation Avatar Kyoshi. Honoring everything she stood for. It would close to impossible to separate a warrior from their ceremonial garb, possibly only in death, which is what was plaguing his young mind. He should have been there, to help her. He knew what Azula and her goons are like. He should have protected her.

A voice of honesty spoke within him saying, that he currently was helping Aang find Appa and deal with the Dai Li conspiracy. That it was impossible for him to be in two places at once. But reason is the last voice he wanted to hear right now.

After losing, Yue, he promised himself he would never lose anyone he cared for again. That he would do everything and anything to make sure the ones he loved were safe. He wasn't a bender like his sister, but he would put his life on the line just the same for everyone he let into his small strange little world.

He initially pushed Suki away because of that reason. The lost of Yue, hurt him tremendous. Although he would never let it show. Despite what anyone would say, Toph might have been the world's greatest earthbender; but it was he who was really the rock of the group. He was the oldest, the one that generally always made sure they stayed on track. He was the guy that always had a witty comeback or was up to some silly antics. It was an armor he wore, a chain mail of buffoonery, and sarcasm.

But losing Yue provided the first dent in his armor and he didn't know if he could allow another person in that close. But in the end, he took a chance. And he was starting to fall for this warrior woman from Kyoshi. Now he has returned to the place he hated the most, on the verge of possibly losing another person he cared deeply for.

He can't lose someone else, not again… Not like Yue… Not like Mom…

-o-

"Morning, Toph," Katara cheerfully greeted the young Earthbender as she came outside. The diminutive blind girl was in process of devouring her hearty looking breakfast that had little Momo in the distance drooling to get a piece of. The Southern Water tribe girl scanned around the horizon a little bit before returning to her friend, "Hey do you where Aang is?"

"Bending..." Toph promptly managed, in between chews.

At this Katara wore a thoughtful expression, "Oh, Earthbending? Airbending? Waterbending?" she supplied curious.

The younger girl paused for a second to ponder the question, not to mention drain the rest of her meal from one of the bowls, "Errr...I think all of the above," she finally replied, her pale green eyes unblinking.

"What?!?"

Toph's eyes then narrowed even though, her gaze wouldn't have settled on Katara's form, "Well it's not like it can actually see it or anything! Jeez..." she grumbled in a huff throwing her arms up, "But he's been at it since before dawn," she continued. It was hard for Katara not to notice the slight hint of astonishment in her voice, "Just mixing between all of them. It's weird, he was a pretty good Earthbender before, but now he's improved like a hundred percent. If he keeps this up, there won't be much more I can teach him."

Katara's blue eyes widen in astonishment, "That's amazing…" Aang seemed to have come such a long away, from the Airbender kid she found in the iceberg all those months ago. Everyday he was growing in skill and his abilities.

"Yea," the younger girl agreed, "Heh, pretty soon, we'll both be out of a job." After hearing her words, Katara only remained silent. Toph mentally kicked herself for her words. She didn't need to be able to see, to notice her friend's change in mood. "Hey, I was just kidding…" she tried to recover.

"Oh its ok," Katara returned softly. The rhythmic inflection of her tone wasn't as bright and as hopeful as it was a few moments ago, Toph noticed. "Besides its great that Aang is nearing the end of his training," Katara continued, "He's got to grow sometime…"

Katara then started to head over to the area where Aang had taken up to perform his training, but she was stopped when she felt Toph's strong hands tug on her arm, "He's still gonna need us, you know," her direction peering up toward her friend almost as if she could see her.

It almost sounded like Toph was trying to convince herself as much as her, but Katara decided not to comment. Then Toph's face split into her usually smirk, "'sides, Twinkle-toes would never be able to get anything done without the two of us, Sweetness," she added, trying to cheer the older girl up.

Katara lightly laughed, but her heart wasn't feeling as hopeful.

-o-

She is Toph Bei Fong:

Earth is stubborn, eternal, often times immovable, almost like her. She has grown strong and tough like the earth she commanded. And this is all due to her upbringing.

Her parents, although well intentioned, kept her bundled up and boarded away. Leaving her alone. Leaving her with no friends. Telling her she would be incomplete and incapable because of her blindness. So that's how she grew up along with her skills as a bender tough and alone. She never really knew the world outside of her ventures as the Blind Bandit.

But that was before she was bested and enlisted by the Avatar and his friends. It was an act that set in motion something she never thought she wanted and ultimately realized it was just what she dreadfully needed. Because these strangers seemed to accomplish something in a few short months that her parents didn't accomplished in the previous twelve years of her life; they made her apart of a family.

And now it seemed like her family was breaking apart, and she didn't know how to fix it. Katara and Aang, she might not have the gift of sight, but she wasn't blinded to the connection the two of them shared.

She could still feel an increase of his heartbeats vibrations whenever the Waterbender grew near. Even though, the words shared between the two of them have dulled, she could still feel the faint traces of what was once there. All which frustrated her and saddened her at the same time.

"Twinkle-Toes, whatever's bugging you, you better get over it fast…" the young Earthbender said to herself as she felt her troubled friend go in search for the Avatar.

-o-

He is Avatar Aang, the last Airbender:

His breaths were steady and even. Beads of sweat fell freely down his lean back, as he began to commit to another sequence. His robe top and shoes were earlier discarded because he wanted to cleanly feel the element's touch against his skin. He was focused today, more so then he had been in many months since he reawaken in the South Pole which resulted in the start of his adventures in this strange new time.

His gliderstaff easily slid through his fingertips as he created a downward thrust, resulting in a jagged ripple of bedrock tearing along the ground. Automatically Aang recoiled backwards into a spin. He then came down hard and fast with a powerful overhead swing that struck the ground causing a typhoon of rock and slag to blossom up from the earth.

He stepped forward, his stance shifting. Aang's gliderstaff rested comfortably by his side as his leading arm glided in front in a gentle ascending wave. Following his motion, two jets of water, sprang up hovering beside him. His arm then crossed over from left to right, then sharply dropping down to his side, his stance and legs following his action. Simultaneously the jets of water reacted. The first came crashing through the unearthed boulder splitting it in half. The second one, followed a split second after the first, driving downward obliterating whatever rock was left.

His stance shifted again, he retreated another long step back, his gliderstaff coming up into a double grip. He forked its blunt edge into a continuous spinning circle, gushes of wind coiling around its edge funneling into a small whirlwind. He whipped the funnel of gale winds and debris to the side returning the disturbed earth neatly into its place.

He normally would have stopped at this point, spent a few minutes in reflection, before beginning again, but something inside him lured him to continue. He pulled his gliderstaff in close, whipping it around into a spinning frenzy that completed several circuits around him. Airstreams flying all around him as if it was almost chaotic, yet he still had control.

His limbs kept moving his body kept reacting. The elements seemed come to him at will, his focus seemed to wane a bit, but he was still aware. For a moment his mind cleared. His thoughts drifted away from the war, from his warring thoughts of Katara, and even thoughts of his ultimate destiny.

It was a moment where he wasn't fully in control but it wasn't beyond his reach; he just allowed the elements to flow through him, guiding his movements, directing his body to the accurate places. A faint glow started to emanate from his body tattoos, but he knew he wasn't in the Avatar State. But it felt similar to it.

No, it felt better.

He had more control now. It wasn't like in the Avatar State when control was totally taken from him and he was only able to watch as an observer. No, the reins where his now, he only had to will it.

And just like that it all stopped. He was left lightly breathing, but the memory of what just occurred was still very fresh.

"Wow…" he said to no one in particular. His first instinct was to run to find her, to show her, his progression. To have her enchanting clear blue eyes look to him with joy and admiration.

But his legs did not move. He did not go seek her. His grip on his gliderstaff tightened as he stood there beside himself. He allowed a few more moments to pass before he began a new routine.

That was not an avenue he could allow himself to travel anymore, he told himself. His only choice now was to push himself harder and stronger. He had to, how could he protect everyone, how could he protect her, if he didn't.

He began again.

His previous control and awareness returned as it did before. He continues to bend and flow, the three elements becoming a part of him, like his left and right hand were. But there was something that was lingering in the back of his mind. Something that was with holding a piece of what he needed.

He blinks because it took him only a moment to realize. He understood now, as Guru Pathik stated before, the four elements are as one as the four nations are one. His progression as a bender and the Avatar would never continue until he mastered fire.

The mentioning of fire brings forth his old guilt. He hated fire and all the destruction it brought. Could he willingly subject himself to learn the secrets of something that through him brought harm to her?

He breathes as his pulse cools. He gave up that guilt before, he couldn't allow it to return. He had to move forward, because backward… She would die.

"Aang?"

He opened his eyes and looked around. He rose to his feet, not realizing he slipped into his meditative crouch during his previous deliberation. His eyes fall up to her questioning. "Toph said you were practicing, I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Katara asked, a timid smile on her beautiful face. He doesn't say anything, which seems to fuel the tension that he didn't know was brewing between them.

"I going to go to the market, to gather some stuff for us for when we set off again." Quietly he began to gather up his clothes and his staff while she continued to talk. "I was wondering would you like to join me? It might be fun…" she asks with a bright smile that secretly warms every inch of his body every second he looked at her.

"No, thank you," he quietly dismissed, while turning away.

"Oh…" her eyes lowered. For a moment nothing was said between the two of them, but soon she gathered up the courage to speak again, "I know everything's been crazy lately, you know. Ba Sing Se falling. Suki and the Kyoshi warriors missing…it just seems like everything we worked so hard for is falling apart. But we can't give up," she declared her blue eyes steeling firmly. "We gotta stick together," she then paused as her eyes soften, "And…I want you to know that, regardless of whatever happens, I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me. You're a part of me, Aang, always," her eyes were so clearly focused on him that he could see his reflection in them.

All he wanted to do that moment was hold her.

He wanted to apologize; he wanted to hold her and only her, he wanted to tell her he loved her with all the feeling in his heart. That he would dedicate the rest of his life to make up for any and all the pain he's caused her in the past. But an afterimage of fire emblem flags dominating the world, silences his lips and closes his heart.

Without word he quietly walks past her.

In that moment, if one listened closely you could hear the precise sound of two hearts simultaneously breaking.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Man, I honestly wanted to put in Zuko and Iroh's part into this, but it felt right ending at this point. Expect next chapter to have those to in it. ALSO! Someone asked what Ja Ne, meant in one of my reviews. It's the slang version of "goodbye" or "later" in Japanese, oppose to the formal saying of Sayonara.


	4. Chapter 4

Book I: Balance

Chapter 4

"Warmth"

There were two versions of the great noble city of Ba Sing Se. There is the part that is able to attract the most prestigious visitors from all over the world with its picturesque libraries and grand museums that held thousands of artifacts and works from all over. The city's concert halls which have spun some of the loveliest songs ever to grace anyone's ears, to the hundreds of majestic earth bended gardens that ringed around the city displaying rare plants of such beauty that no one would could expect them to continue to flourish any place but the city itself.

Yes, there is the shining front that is the city of Ba Sing Se, but there was also another side, the realm of the lower regions, where the not so fortunate dwell. It's the part that's never mentioned in the fliers, the area where all of the artisans, laborers, and thieves roamed. More importantly it was the realm where the real people of Ba Sing Se lived.

It was here that fallen Prince Zuko had found himself this night. He wrapped himself deep into his forest green robes as a slight chilling wind blew through the streets. Not for the first time did his hand instinctively reach for his hidden dual board swords because he didn't appreciate the scrutiny an onlooker was giving him while he continued to walk. But after some time, they would return to their own devices and then his golden eyes continued to drift back and forth, as the life of the lower city flowed around him.

Despite what he might have told others, he enjoyed this freedom. Life in the Ba Sing Se palace was getting too hectic for his likes. Between Azula's scheming with Mia and Ty Lee, not to mention the former Dai Li's leader Long Feng. His sister and Long Fend, he especially knew were up to something, something they weren't ready to fill him in yet.

His eyes narrowed at the thought as he blew a breath of frustration. It was yet another moment, where he considered his error when he sided with his sister. He then shook his head at the notion. He should be content now. Everything that he ever wanted was finally falling into place. He had taken a shared a part in the conquest of Ba Sing Se, the famous earth kingdom city that even his legendary General Uncle couldn't have brought down. He now, more than ever, was probably on the road to regaining his honor and everything that was lost to him.

…And it only cost him the betrayal of the one person that truly cared about him the most.

Taking another breath, he allowed those thoughts to past as he continued to move through the streets. This wasn't the first time the young man's thoughts strayed to his uncle. There was a hollowness inside of himself now that he recognized. It was a dull ache that seemed to radiate whenever thoughts of his uncle resurfaced. He tried to drown the emptiness with constant drilling and training, but it still remained.

He was well aware of what the ache inside was; he knew where its source lied. But he had yet formed the strength to address it and to seek it out. Instead he had taken to the city streets, hoping the cool evening air would clear his thoughts and his conscience.

A small band of children suddenly appearing racing up the street, they all were laughing and playing as they ran circles around the Fire Nation Prince, then darting off into another direction. Automatically Zuko's hand when to his coin purse, it was well known that the lower crust of the city held thieves in all shapes in sides. It was wise keep your eyes always on your valuables. Finding nothing misplaced, he continued walking.

The young Prince thought's continued to mull and drift over the events of the past week. He especially remembered, the day before when Long Feng stood in front of all the citizens. It seemed whispers of an overthrow or insurgency had leaked to the citizens, and the Cultural Director wanted to put the people's fears to rest and further place the nail in the coffin.

"_I would like to address some of the startling rumors that have been cropping up around the city. Of some sort of a hostile take over or rebellion," the older man held a bemused smile. _

"_Why I was discussing the humorous account with, his highness just this morning and he immediately ordered me to come speak before you all. He and I would personally like to put to rest these allegations." Long Feng took a breath then continued speaking, "Ba Sing Se is just as safe and prosperous as the day it's first opened its doors," a calming sigh seemed to be released from the whole crow. "In fact," he continued, "the Earth King has just now signed a unification treaty with the Fire Nation, so we can both combine our two great Nations under one rule." _

_This statement was received with mixed approval. The people that had been raised in the city all their lives and had no prior knowledge of the war cheered, while the refugees who knew full well the tyranny of the Fire Nation, felt a cold chill crawl up their backs. "Now, you might notice a few changes in the up and coming weeks, as trading between our nations will start to flourish, but rest assured, the Earth King has all your best interests at heart."_

Zuko remembered standing amongst the Earth Kingdom's people then just like now, while hearing Long Feng's words. The Unification treaty was Azula's idea, a pile of bureaucratic nonsense that basically stated that Ba Sing Se was rightfully under the thumb of the Fire Nation. And since Azula was secretly pulling the strings from the shadows, the future looked bleak for the Grand City that for a few weeks the young Prince had found a place in.

He now walked among them, the citizens of a city he helped capture. They were all unknowing prisoners within their city, and none was the wiser. He should have been proud. Azula, as always, planned the city's capture almost perfectly. And now steps were being put into place to silently squeeze the Fire Nation's hold onto Ba Sing Se permanently. He should have been content, but every time he thought he could draw pride with his actions, the emptiness again presented itself.

The young man continued to walk through the city streets. He saw folks haggling with venders, each trying to get the better deal. He saw a young man carefully ushering his wife who appeared to be in the early months of her pregnancy. He saw another gang of children running and playing, kites of different shapes and sizes trailing behind them. The sights and sounds, it couldn't help to continually bring a renewed feeling of home to him. And he couldn't help thinking that he allowed all of this to fall into Azula's hands.

"What have I done?" he whispered to himself, while stopping in the middle of the street.

-o-

The dark of night slowly rolled over the city like a deep mist as Zuko continued his traveling. His startling realization from before further darken his thoughts to where he wasn't even concerned with where he went, although he had no real destination to begin with.

After turning one last corner and wandering down an alley, he slowly came upon a well-lit masterfully carved fountain. The fountain held three suspended pools, with an overflowing of water that sprouted from the top that cascaded down into each additional level. The bottom well was surrounded by a several arrangement of candles. There were also a series of lanterns that encircled the whole fountain.

The place brought a feeling of nostalgia to the Fire Prince. It took another second before he realized where he was. "This is the fountain," he said to himself, out loud. He remembered now, his evening spent in the company of one of his Uncle's faithful costumers, a young girl named Jin. Surprising enough the memory brought a warm feeling to his heart, a testament that his occupation as a simple peasant tea server wasn't as unpleasant as he initially thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he heard a voice call from behind him. Its sound held a faint hint of familiarity that his memory couldn't pinpoint till he saw its source. It was her.

His eyes fell on her forest green kimono, which was the norm for many Earth Nation girls. It wasn't gaudy or over-elaborate like some of the gowns he seen from his days within the Fire Nation's royal palace, but it seemed to fit her none the less. His eyes then drifted up again, his stern pride and discipline would not permit his eyes to linger on the shape and nice curves of her body, but he did note they were present. He took in her rich dark hair, which was again formed into two braids that fell along side of her face. His gaze then went to her face, staring into her forest green eyes, which he noticed were looking slightly nervous. It was then he realized he spent several moments just staring at her without making a response.

Realizing his mistake he offered a simple bow in greeting to her, which was swiftly met with her throwing her arms around him in a deep hug. Zuko was stunned by the sudden act of intimacy, but he didn't withdraw.

"I missed you guys," she offered sweetly. Her emerald green eyes alight with some inner fire, "You and your Uncle," she stated evenly, "The guy they got to replace to him at the tea shop, is simply horrible," Jin then paused in thought, "Hey, where is your uncle?" she asked her bright eyes looking around, almost if the girl was expecting the older man to pop out from around the corner somewhere.

The inquiry about his uncle took Zuko back a step, he hastily offered a cough, and uneasily rubbed the back of his head as he answered, "Well, we sort of had a falling out," he muttered. _Which was to say the least._

Jin's eyes soften, as she frowned, "Oh that's too bad..."a sincere hint of sadness was in her voice. She then quickly brighten as another thought came to her, "Do you need a place to stay?" she asked him. He couldn't help to notice the faint tint of pink that brighten her face. He himself knew he probably was a shade or two brighter from the suggestion as well.

"Oh no," he shook his head fiercely, "I'm staying in the palaaa...Errr I mean the place," he quickly recovered with another set of coughs. He always was a terrible liar. "I mean I have a place," he supplied more firmly.

The girl nodded in acceptance. There was a moment of silence as either fought for another subject to talk about. But once again Jin proved to be the quicker, "Do you think you and your Uncle will patch things up?" her tone suggesting she was genuinely concerned. 

Zuko shook his head in earnest, "I don't know..." his gaze lowered.

Her eyes soften again while looking at him; she noticed the slight lost look on his face. "You should go talk to him," she suggested while placing a hand on his shoulder.

His eyes went to the small delicate looking hand that was place against his shoulder. Her smooth cream-colored skin, the small detail of her painted nails, the fact the longer her hand was on him the warmer and slightly uncomfortable he felt. His eyes quickly looked up as what she said finally registered. He wore a dubious look, "I can't do that."

Jin eyebrows forked in confusion, "Why not?"

He sighed, his mind deliberating on how incredible his situation was, "It's...It's complicated," he said finally.

She frowned; remember hearing the cryptic response before. The girl then smiled brightly, "Well let's goes some place that's not complicated," she grinned eagerly, while taking his hand. Not noticing if he actually wanted to go with her or not.

"Do you like poetry?" she asked in an afterthought. 

-o-

The next three hours, Zuko could only describe as some of the most uncomfortable, unnerving, yet exciting and humorous times of his life. Jin had taken him to a spoken word poetry club. It seemed to be one of the latest raves among the young teen girls in Ba Sing Se, especially, after the antics of one wild boy that came crashing into one of the Five Seven Five Society's sessions. The place seemed to draw in all sorts of newcomers from around the city that wanted to express their more lyrical side.

Even Jin spoke a few poems she had brought with her. Although Zuko hadn't known much about poetry or the power in between the arrangement of the words, he thought she sounded pleasant to listen to. And if he was another person, he might have even admitted that he was having a good time.

When she left from the stage, Zuko noticed a fresh bounce lingered within her step. As if reciting the poems themselves unleashed a part of her soul that she wanted the whole world to hear, and if the way her eyes fell on him while she spoke was any indication, she wanted him to hear as well.

The time was well passed midnight and after the shop had closed, the two were seen walking down, making light conversation. Through it all, Jin suddenly rested her head on his shoulder while talking. Zuko...or Li, who she believed he to be, froze stiff like a board. The girl only laughed from his rigid performance, "Li, you are seriously in need of some affection," she mirthfully stated, her gazing falling up to him again. He nearly deadpanned, from her statement, which had her giggling joyfully again.

"I'm only playing..." she teased, and then her lips pressed together, "Here" and she softly kissed him. The girl thought he was the oddest guy she'd ever met. He held himself very tall and profound, almost regal in a way that made him stand out from all the others. But yet there were moments, rare moments when his proud air cracked and he was like every other young boy she'd meet. It was cute, and she believed she was what she liked about him so much.

Her kiss was just like he remembered it, soft and sweet. He couldn't help to notice an innocence within her, a purity that seemed to aura around her. If she ever found out who he really was or his part in siege of her city… "I'm not who you think I am..." he said suddenly breaking away from her.

From his retreat she merely just smiled softly and gently took her hand to guide him to face her again. "People seldom are," she whispered coyly, but all Zuko could concentrate on was her lips and how full and soft they looked, "Especially cute guys," she couldn't help adding with a grin. She then drew him for another deep kiss and this time he didn't pull away.

The exchange lasted for several long moments and breathless the earth city girl parted, "Tell me you want to see me again…" she whispered to him, her eyes searching his, "Tomorrow… Next week… Just someday," she then took his hand, "Please…?"

"I…I…" his voice was caught in his throat. For the first time in his young life his thoughts were whirling and it wasn't because of some promise for glory or honor. It wasn't for some uncertain amount of respect or approval. He felt so unsure about himself because this girl was slowly unraveling all his resolve, all his many years of discipline.

She was opening something with him that was exciting and frightening at the same time, and he didn't know what to do. But that look, that pleading look in her green emerald eyes that was just waiting for acceptance, a moment later Jin received her answer when he pressed his lips against hers.

Zuko noticed something within him as well, that just for a moment, that emptiness inside of him went away.

-o-

There are a lot of things to consider when you've contained in a room of pitch-blackness for twenty-four hours a day, because honestly what else can you really do? Some would consider these thoughts doubts or reservations, when one comes to reflect upon the doings of their life. Iroh has come to call these issues his failures.

Failure is a concept that comes to everyone that has learned and survived as long as he has, because it is through failure that one truly learns. Some failures are acceptable loses and consequences, chain reactions to events one has triggered. They can make the sufferer stronger and better prepared in case the event should arrive again.

And then there are some loses and failures one can never recuperate from. Through his history of successes and failures, Iroh has believed himself to be severely lucky. He's came into his age rather coolly, learned to value fine assortment of teas, a force to be reckoned with on the Pai Sho table, and he's fairly talented firebender master.

Although with his successes there have been failures. Many were trivial, his losing the throne to be the Fire Lord, his defeat at the city of Ba Sing Se. These events he can live with. But there have been two detrimental events in his life that even he couldn't recover from.

The first incident was the lost of his beloved son, Lu Ten. His son was his replica to the world. The one thing he could say in all his year of warmongering, his son was the one true victory in his life. When he was taken from him, it shook the core of Iroh's being. He questioned his destiny, he questioned his faith, and he even questioned the spirits themselves. But time provided the cure and Iroh regained his faith in himself and the spirits. He remembered that the life cycle is continuous and even though there are moments of darkness eventually the light will shine though.

But recently it has been so hard to remember that.

Being cast in continuous darkness in a foreign city's dungeon, wounded in pride and in heart, because he was betrayed by the one he held such hopes for. Iroh can only wonder. He sits and questions his actions. How could he have error so greatly? He remembers his lessons on fire…

Fire is the element full of life. It is wild, free, untamed. It burns fast and long, and if bright enough, there are some flames that burn forever.

But fire is unique in its appeal, as former General Iroh has learned, because not only can it scorch and burn its opponents, if not watched carefully, fire can also burn the user as well. It is that reason now that he sits in the black.

Almost immediately he cuts his mind off from those dark thoughts. There would only be continual sorrow if he continued. So instead he leaves this place. His body rests along the floor, but his mind is at another place. Cool, at ease and at peace, he is able to travel outside these walls, above his ceiling, rising higher and higher outside of time itself, to when all he can see is green sun lit fields and a young boy and his father playing endlessly.

But soon he returns, because he senses that he has a visitor.

-o-

The door to Iroh cell crept open with an unnerving high-pitched screech that only metal against metal could provide. The old man's eyes then adjusted as the first traces of light he's had in day's hits him. The images are blurry at first, leaving him with only basic shapes, but he soon makes out his nephew's appearance.

For a long time no words were spoken between the two men, Iroh's thoughts whirling. _Where did I go terribly wrong?_ He continually asked himself. Iroh understood the day that his son passed away, that he would no longer be a father, that there would be no one to carry on his name, no one to call him dad, and eventually granddad. It took him so long to come to this conclusion but he did eventually.

But here there was another young boy that desperately needed someone. Iroh knew he could never take the place of his own son, but the old General would stand by this boy, his nephew to the very end. So he sailed away with Zuko on his red herring quest for the Avatar, to adventure and uncertainty. He never knew in a thousand years that the events of that day would eventually lead to his banishment from his own country and being imprisoned.

Iroh couldn't believe that his nephew, the one he'd journeyed with, fought alongside with could betray him so truly. He tried so hard to live a good life, and to show his nephew how to forge a path of his own choosing, not what someone else said his future to be. But his actions, his sacrifices, and words fell on the ears for a foolish young man that wasn't able to see the world outside of his own two eyes. There were very few things that could shake Iroh's faith in the Spirits. But his nephew's acts, made him again question their motives.

This was the second greatest failure of Iroh's life, his inability to open the eyes of his troubled nephew. But unlike the lost of his son where depression and sadness crept into his heart, the betrayal by his nephew, by the one he taken under his wing, left only burning swell of anger within Iroh's heart.

It was this that he met his nephew's stare with burning, unflinching anger. But to his surprise, instead of face full of malevolence to meet his own, or a look of contempt, instead Zuko, his nephew wore a mask comprised of confusion, not to mention a few servings of wonderment.

"Uncle," he said in that same lost little boy voice he had, that Iroh always recognized as his true nephew, "I think I have a girlfriend…"

Till this day, Iroh never lost faith in the spirits again.

End of Chapter 4

A/N: I have to say this has been one of the more challenging chapters I've had to write for this story. Namely because it involves so much of Zuko and I hate to say it, Zuko has always been very boring to me while watching the show. I mean sure he's an ok fighter, not the best, but he's always been two dimensional to me. I mean the traditional proud, loner, with the bad boy attitude and a tragic past, it gets kind of old after seeing it reincarnated a dozen or more times.

Also I wanted to add apparently this will have a bit of a Zuko/Jin in there as well. I won't get into the whole debate of if Zuko loves one girl over another. From what I've seen in the show, Zuko hasn't shown any real interest in anyone outside his Mother, so I'm not gonna go into that whole thing. I picked Jin, merely from convenience sake. She was still living in Ba Sing Se, so it wouldn't be impossible for Zuko to run into her again. And since she was bold enough to go ask him out the first time, I didn't see why she wouldn't try for a second time, especially if she liked him that much.

So we'll see how that goes.


End file.
